gtafandomcom-20200222-history
That Special Someone
That Special Someone is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. In this mission, Niko Bellic finally finds Darko Brevic with some help from the U.L. Paper contact and Jon Gravelli. Overview Niko and Roman meet Darko in the airport runway tied up by U.L. Paper. U.L. Paper drives off and leaves Niko to kill Darko Brevic or let him run away. After you make your decision, Niko drives Roman to Brucie's house and calls Bernie Crane to inform him of the situation. Script (NB: Underlined dialogue is spoken in Serbian.) (Darko is thrown out of the back of a van by U.L. Paper informants. The van drives off, and Niko and Roman approach the bound Darko) Niko: You remember me? Darko: (In Serbian) Leave me alone, I don't know you. I don't know you. (Niko leans down and grabs hold of Darko) Niko: Yes you do. I'm the one, who survived. Darko: (chuckles) Niko... hello. Niko: Just tell me why. Darko: Why? Niko: We were friends. We were all friends. We all grew up together... Dmitar, Dragan, Goran, Mijo... should I go on and name them all? Darko: We were friends, but I had other friends! (Darko rolls away from Niko and struggles to stand with his hands still bound behind his back) Darko: Friends that Goran and his guys killed. My fucking neighbours! (Darko approaches Niko and gets in his face) Darko: Because of what? Because of shit! (Darko turns and walks towards Roman, getting in his face) Darko: Lies. Fucking lies! Niko: So that makes it ok. To stab your friends in the back? (Darko stumbles back) Darko: 'When eveything you believe is shown to be shit, you make strange choices I guess. ''(Niko grabs Darko and pulls him closer) '''Niko: Fuck you! Strange choices? How much? (Darko laughs and stumbles back) Darko: A thousand. (Niko lets go and steps back, distraught) Niko: You killed my friends for one thousand dollars? Darko: How much do you charge to kill someone? Niko: You ruined me, you fuck! Darko: I needed the money... I had problems. Niko: You're a fucking junkie! (Darko falls to his knees) Darko: ''(shouting)'' Kill me then! You were always a hypocrite. Trust me, you'll be doing me a favour! Roman: Niko - come on, let's go. Let him suffer... he knows what he did. He doesn't look like he enjoys life too much. (Darko continues crying, struggles and stands again) Walkthrough The U.L. Paper contact gives Niko a call to tell him that Darko Brevic (a military survivor that betrayed Niko many years ago) has been brought to Liberty City. Niko automatically calls Roman. Roman says that he wants to be with Niko during the best day of his life. Pick up Roman and take him to the airport runway. Walk into the marker, and U.L. Paper's security then drops off Darko tied up. At this point, the player can kill him, execute him, or let him run away. If the player wants to kill him, use any weapon and shoot Brevic. To execute him, take out a pistol and aim it at his head. Then press the fire button to see Niko unload twelve bullets into Darko - one for each of the men he betrayed. Niko however doesn't feel any better after this. However, Roman recommends Niko to let him run, so to do so, walk away from Darko and he will run away as fast as he can. Niko later believes that this is the best revenge for Darko as he doesn't have a good life anyway. After Darko has his fate, get into the car you came to the airport with and drive Roman to Brucie's house (the reason is revealed in TBOGT, he and Brucie are going to Maisonette 9.). On the way, Niko turns off the radio because of the "annoying ads and DJs". If the player spared Brevic, Niko will explain that he feels pretty good about sparing a life, but otherwise, Niko will tell Roman that he feels empty for killing Darko Brevic. After the mission, Pegorino will call Niko and tell him that "the shit has gone down" and to meet at the strip club in Tudor, Alderney. For more information, visit the next mission, One Last Thing.... Trivia *This is one of the few missions where Niko possibly cries or holds in his tears. This is heard when he finds out that Darko killed his friends for $1,000. While evidently choked up, he replies - "You killed my friends for one thousand dollars?!" *If the player spares Darko, by following Darko as he takes off, he will run along the tarmac into the sea and then back onto the land. *Furthermore, if Darko is spared, and the player tails Darko, even if Darko dies an accidental death (e.g. being ran over by cars in the airport), the game will treat it as if Niko had killed Darko. *If you choose to execute Darko, he says after a few shots: "Thank you". *If you execute Darko with a Desert Eagle, which only holds 9 bullets, Niko will still fire 12 shots without reloading. *The call to Florian (Bernie) after the mission differs, naturally, depending on the choice made. Notable, however, is that Niko's words seem to indicate that he is bidding farewell to Florian altogether if the player chooses to kill Darko, in contrast to his plans to "see him soon" if the player walks away. Category:Missions in GTA IV